


A lover, or a thief

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: And maybe kisses too..., F/F, Femslash, I'm looking at you Seven, Janegay, Kathryn Janeway Needs a Hug, Kathryn is gay for Seven, Kathryn tries poetry one more time, Musings of a starship captain, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: A certain starship Captain tries her hand at poetry once again. Of course the poem is dedicated to a certain blonde...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A lover, or a thief

**Author's Note:**

> 79 words (including the title), whoot whoot, I did it!!! This was lowkey a challenge of mine for myself and yeah. I must say I do feel rather accomplished to have finally managed to do it! Hope you'll enjoy this piece, folks. :)

When you look into my eyes tell me what you see.

Am I a lover, or merely a thief?

Someone who has foolishly stolen your heart.

Foolishly loving you from the start.

Or someone who actually stands a chance.

To get your hand in romance?

Maybe even marry you one day?

Please do say

What is on that beautiful one of a kind

Amazing mind

Of yours, Seven of Nine

Are you also mine?


End file.
